Izaya ¿enamorado?
by Spanner.khr
Summary: Bueno es un IZAYA X LECTORA ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Es pero que les guste. Acababas de llegar a Japón y ya aquel chico te había cautivado, era muy amable y atractivo
1. Llegada

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Holaa hoy escribire sobre durarara ya que e estado buscando historias de izaya y no encontre de tipo personajexlectora (si me gusta mucho escribir personajexlector o

personajexoc) y ademas esta lloviendo y eso me encanta me inspira y tranquiliza ^^

Bueno disfruten ;)

* * *

><p>Te habías mudado a Japón porfin y cuando llegaste... no resulto como pensaste<p>

-Mierda esta lloviendo...

Saliste corriendo y llegaste a una tienda de mangas sin darte cuenta. Aprovechaste de estar ahí para ver si compravas algun manga.

-Hola-te saludo un chico que llebava un abrigo negro.

-Hola...

-No me suena haverte visto por aqui

-No bueno... esque soy nueva acabo de llegar

-Jaja ¿Hoy? Pues valla suerte tienes con esta lluvia

-Eso no me importa

-¿?-te miro extrañado

-Me gusta la lluvia, me tranquiliza bastante, nose porque a muchos les da tristeza pero para mi es reconfortante... ya sabes oír como cae las gotas y sentir el frío...

Se te quedo mirando por unos momentos hasta que decidio hablar.

-Eres interesate. ¿Cómo te llamas humana?

-(N)(A)

-Encantado (N)-chan yo soy Izaya Orihara. ¿Tu casa queda lejos?

-No mucho por qué

-Por la lluvia... ya se

Izaya saco un paraguas de a saver donde y te lo dio.

-Me lo devuelves la próxima vez que te vea-te lo da

-Gracias... pero...

-No importa estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

-De acuerdo. Gracias y adios

Te fuiste de la tienda y empezo a llover algo más fuerte por lo que no parabas de agradecer a Izaya mentalmente por lo que habia echo por ti. Llegaste a tu nueva casa y

llamaste a tu familia para contar que ya estabas en Japón y lo que había pasado con Izaya.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado con los desconocidos-escuhaste a tu madre

-Si mamá, tranquila solo me dejo el paraguas nada más.

Cuando acabaste de hablar te cambiaste y fuiste a dormir mientras la lluvia caía. Empezaste a pensar en Izaya. La verdad te resulto bastante atractivo pero solo era un

desconocido... aunque dijo que se volverian a ver

-Espero que realmente pueda volver a verlo...

Escuchar la lluvia te dio sueño y alfinal te acabaste durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ya escribire lo siguiente que ya es muy tarde.<p>

Bueno gracias por leer y no olviden comentar o Kira matara un gato

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Shizuo

Advertencias: (A) apellido, (N) nombre, (N/A) o (A/N) nombre y apellido (C) color de pelo u ojos segun el contexto.

Aquí el cap 2 espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Te despertaste recordando lo del día anterior. Por desgracia ya no llovia, pero aun habían unas nubes. Seguro lloveria por la noche. Te levantaste y te cambiaste.<p>

Tenias que ir a una entrevista. En un principio ya te iban a contratar pero tenias que saber cuando empezabas y que tenias que hacer. Cuando estabas apunto de largarte

recordaste a Izaya, asique por si lo volvias a ver cogiste el paraguas y te lo guardaste. Cuando llegaste te indicaron que empezabas mañana, y que podias ir a la hora

que quisieses asique no tendrias problemas. A tu jefe le caiste bien y te trato como una hija. Aun era pronto y decidiste dar un paseo para conocer mejor la ciudad.

Encontraste un restaurante ruso, pero servian sushi y a ti no te gustaba el pescado ecepto el atún, por lo que decidiste marcharte . Despues de un rato divisaste a lo lejos

que alguien estaba cargando una máquina expendedora. Te ibas a largar de ahí pero viste que se lo lanzo a cierto pelinegro conocido por lo que corriste a ver si estaba

bien. Cuando llegaste donde Izaya este se levanto del golpe y te vio, luego vio que Shizuo se acercaba y se escondio detras de ti.

-¡I-ZA-YAA!

-Shizuo-chan no deberias pelear delante de una dama

-¿Eh? Desde cuando te importa delante de quien pelear

- Mira es (N)-chan, es nueva en Ikebukuro asique enseñale la ciudad.

Dicho esto te empujo para que calleras delante de Shizuo y el salio corriendo

-Maldito Izaya... olle¿estas bien?

-Si...

Os levantasteis pero Izaya ya no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

- Esa maldita pulga...

- Esto...

-¿? ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eres amigo de Izaya?

-¿De la pulga? Ja no

-Mmm... esto, bueno... ¿me podrias enseñar la ciudad si no es mucha molestia?

-Esta bien... soy Shizuo Heiwajima

- Ah, yo (N)(A)

- Bien (A) ven sigueme te enseñare solo lo necesario, luego me ire

-Vale

Le seguiste y de nuevo te encontrabas delante de la tienda rusa.

- ¡Oh! Shizuo no sabia que tenias novia. Venga pasad

-No es mi novia, solo le estoy enseñando la ciudad, es nueva

-¡Oh! Ya veo

-El es Simon

-Ahh... esto no se ofendan pero no me gusta el pescado

-Pero eso no es bueno. Mira toma el sushi esta muy rico y es bueno

-Quiza en otro momento...

-Adios Simon

-Adios y recordar que el sushi es bueno

Despues de enseñarte algunos lugares aparecio una persona en una moto que se os acerco

-Hola Celty

La aludida escribio "Hola Shizuo", "¿Quien es ella?", "No me digas... una cita"

-No. Solo le enseño la ciudad...¿por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?

-"Una pena, es bastante guapa"

-Ella es Celty

-Encantada yo soy (N)(A)

-"Mucho gusto (A)-chan" , "Olle,¿no te gusta Shizuo?"

-Celty para ya- Dijo Shizuo algo sonrojado

-"Bueno espero que seamos buenas amigas"

-Si, lo mismo digo. En cuanto a tu pregunta prefiero a Izaya

-¿Qué?/ "¿Qué?"

-¿Qué pasa? Es bastante guapo...

-"Es peligroso" "Bueno supongo que para gustos los colores" "Pero no menciones a Izaya delante de Shizuo"

-Esa maldita pulga...

-"Le cabreara"

- ¡I-ZA-YAAA! - Se fue corriendo a saver donde

-Aaa... vale, lo siento

-"No pasa nada"

-Ah olle antes de que se me olvide...- sacas el paraguas- ¿Se lo puedes entregar a Izaya?

-"Vale", "Por cierto se esta haciendo tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?"

-Mmm... ¿No hay problema con eso?

-"Tranquila sube"

Despues te llevo a tu casa y te despediste. El resto del día pensaste en lo que habías hecho y las personas que conociste

* * *

><p>Bueno y ese a sido el cap 2. Como ya tengo escrito el próximo espero no tardar mucho en subirlo pero nunca se sabe entre examenes y trabajos.<p>

Si quieren que sea mejor un IzayaxlectoraxShizuo avisen, aunque ya estoy pensando en hacer un Shizuoxlectora aparte.

Bueno hasta el próximo cap

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Izaya,¿qué planeas?

Aquí el capítulo 3, espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Te levantaste a las 6:00 y te fuiste a duchar. Luego te vestiste y te preparaste el desayuno. Ya eran las 6:50 y no sabías que hacer, ya que saldrías a trabajar a las 8:00 para<p>

llegar pronto, pero para eso faltaba 1hora. Te hechaste en tu cama pensando y viendo como pasaban los minutos de vez en cuando. Ya a las 7:40 te levantaste para

arreglarte para salir. Te peinaste un poco, te pusiste los zapatos y cogiste una bandolera en la que llevabas tus cosas.

Saliste y te sorprendiste al ver a Celty delante de tu casa.

-Celty, ¿qué haces aquí?

-"¡Ah! (A)-chan, me ha llamado alguien diciendo que te lleve al trabajo, que seria peligroso si vas sola"

-*Debio de ser mi jefe, se preocupa demasido* Esta bien...¿fue mi jefe verdad?

-..."No" "Fue otra persona" "¿Vamos?"

-*¿Otra persona?* Si...

Celty te llevo a tu trabajo y luego se despidio. Entraste a trabajar y preguntaste cual era tu lugar de trabajo y que debias hacer exactamente.

-~-Celty pov-~-

Era pronto y recibi una llamada.

-¡Buenos días salvador! Necesito que hagas algo por mi. ¿Puedes ir a recojer a (N)-chan y llevarla al trabajo? Te lo pido a ti ya que sabes donde vive. Si no vas es posible

que algo malo le pase.

Luego de eso Izaya colgo la llamada. Conociendole sino iba realmente le pasaria algo. Apresurada fui a buscarla y cuando llege a los 10 min. ya estaba saliendo. La lleve

y todo fue normal asique me fui a buscar a Izaya para preguntarle que planea.

-~-Fin Celty pov-~-

Saliste de tu trabajo un rato. Estabas algo cansada. Si bien te gustaba, hacer problemas matemáticos era agotador. Te fuiste a una tienda a comprar algún sanwich. Después volviste a tu trabajo para acabar cuanto antes y poder irte a casa ha comer algo mejor.

Ya era por la tarde y puesto que habías acabado tu trabajo, el cual debías entregar tres días después, te fuiste, pero no sin antes despedirte de tu jefe.

Al salir te encontraste otra sorpresa

-¡(N)-chan!- te saludo

-(suspiraste) Hola Izaya

-Te ves cansada, ¿quieres qué te acompañe a tu casa?

-No hace falta...

-Tranquila no es molestia

-Vale- emprendisteis camino- ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

-Le pregunte a Celty

-De acuerdo...*¿Celty se lo dijo?¿Por qué? Bueno da igual*

-~-Izaya pov-~-

Aaa~~ que buen día hace. Estaba paseando cuando Celty vino a hablar con migo

-"Izaya,¿qué pretendes?"

-Quien sabe

-"¿Por qué querias que llevase a (A)-chan a trabajar?*

-Hablando de eso...¿dónde trabaja?

-"No lo dire" "Puedes hacerla daño"

-Ja, que desconfiada eres... solo era para ir a saludarla

-"No te creo"

-Celty siento decirte que si no me lo dices es posible que algo malo pase. Como un asesinato. Jaja eso sería divertido de ver

-..."No la hagas nada" "Trabaja en el edificio de ingeniería"

-¿Ingeniería? Interesante...

-~- Fin Izaya pov-~-

Llegasteis e Izaya te paro antes de entrar.

-(N)-chan, ¿te apetece dar un paseo?

-¿Eh?-dijiste sonrojada- Vale... pero tengo que cambiarme y dejar mis cosas...¿quieres pasar para no tener que esperar aquí?

-De acuerdo

-~-Izaya pov-~-

Entramos en su casa y se fue a cambiar. El lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Fui a ver un poco sus cosas para comprobar exactamente que hacía.

-Ingeniería aeroespacial...puede servir-me fije que tenia unos documentos en los que indicaba como crear ciertos objetos. Deje todo como estaba

-Ya estoy

-Bien vamonos entonces

-~-Fin Izaya pov-~-

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado.<p>

Es posible que tarde algo más en subir el siguiente asique me disculpo si es así.

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
